


And Again

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting: Sometime S5.<br/>Request: Willow, Tara, and poetic smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seino_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=seino_chan).



Her hand lay on her lover's breast  
tongue swirling around her nipple  
body moving, touch  
filling with breath

 _My beautiful girl._

taste of salty flesh  
a woman's body  
a temple of worship

red hair tracing down her belly  
hand scrunching,  
moving against scalp

wet woman set out before her  
tendrils of magic, passed between them  
fingers pressing inside  
trembling and shouting

hands snaking together in satin sheets  
body tenses to release  
with a moan

 _And what can two woman do in bed._

they begin again.


End file.
